Bring Me To Life
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Sentirse en la oscuridad. Terriblemente abandonado, a la suerte de tu camino. Tu corazón cayó en la oscuridad, solo ella sabe como sacarte de ahí. Ruega a los cielos, Riku. Riku&OC OneShot


Hola!

Si, soy yo, la que nunca termina los fic! (Naaaah! Es broma che! xD)

Pero una fecha tan importante (¿) no me podía pasar sin actualización.

Bueno, pues la idea de hacer este OneShot, salió de una tarde que estaba leyendo mi space, y pensé en escribirlo originalmente con Naminné y Roxas como protagonistas, pero me lo repensé y puse a Riku y a una muchacha con copyright mío xD

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic, a alguien muy especial para mí, a mi nen, Juan Pablo. Por que siempre está ahí, por que lo amo con todo mi corazón, por que el fic lo hice pensando en el, por que es SV y al menos quería tener un detalle con el, aunque no fuera una gran caja de bombones (chocolate bb xDDD), pues por eso. Este fic te lo dedico a ti amor, por que eres alguien a quien necesito a mi lado, alguien sin el cual no se que haría, el más importante para mi. Te amo JP.

Sin más preámbulos aquí os dejo con el fic.

* * *

_**By ****Your ****Side**_

_"Sentirse en la oscuridad. Terriblemente abandonado, a la suerte de tu camino. Tu corazón cayó en la oscuridad, solo ella sabe como sacarte de ahí. Ruega a los cielos, Riku."_

Reflexiones y más reflexiones, la misma frase repitiéndose una y otra vez… "Solo ella puede." Riku, sentado una vez más observando la puerta que conectaba el mundo de los oscuridad con el mundo de la luz, observó por sexta vez en el día la misma puerta, la misma puerta que le impedía conectarse con todo, la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado en aquel mundo, aquel mundo de tinieblas y de odio, de oscuridad.

Solo algo hacia que esos días fueran soportables, su recuerdo, pensar en ella. Su nombre se repetía en la cabeza del muchacho a cada segundo, hacía que siguiera adelante, que le quedaran esperanzas, solo ese nombre, simplemente, Annie. Era ella, la única que le daba calor en un lugar tan frío, la única que sentía cerca, la única que se colaba en sus pensamientos fugazmente y permanecía allí, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, segundo tras segundo…

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_**

¡Por que no se abría de una vez la maldita puerta¡Por que no alguien gritaba su nombre! Por que se sentía tan solo… Solo en un mundo de oscuridad. El tiempo se agotaba, y sus esperanzas con el tiempo iban decreciendo. Hacía días que el Rey Mickey había salido de aquel lugar dejándolo allí, solo, diciendo que en pocos días alguien regresaría hasta el, para sacarlo de allí. Sin embargo, nadie había aparecido por allí, todo seguía tan solitario como antes, y su corazón empezaba a verse enjuagado de tanta oscuridad, empezaba a quebrarse como un pedazo de hielo…

- ¡RIKU!

Otra vez… Su nombre provenía de la otra parte de la puerta, pero no podía distinguir quien lo llamaba, quien hacía el esfuerzo de salvarlo. Pero, por alguna razón, el tono de voz que provenía de la otra parte de la puerta, le sonaba, le sonaba extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera oído miles de veces en su vida, tan dulce, tan preocupado, tan femenino…

Entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, era el tono de voz de Annie.

FlashBack

_" – Riku¿recuerdas que te dije antes? – una muchacha de unos trece años, se dirigía a un Riku de unos catorce años. La muchacha tenía el cabello largo y castaño claro, con unos preciosos ojos de color azul celeste. Una dulce y hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – _

_- Lo recuerdo, Annie. Pero ¿Qué sucede con ello? – preguntó un extrañado Riku. El muchacho llevaba el pelo plateado largo hasta las orejas y sus preciosos ojos verdes derrochaban confusión. – _

_- Siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado, para protegerte, gritando tu nombre si hace falta, nunca me va a faltar la voz para darte mi ayuda. – La muchacha había hablado lo más sería que había podido, y Riku lo tomó a broma. – _

_- A ver… ¿Como haces eso de gritar mi nombre? – sonrió el muchacho mientras observaba a la pequeña. Ella cogió aire y su grito resonó por toda la estancia en la que estaban, el salón de la casa de los padres de Riku. – _

_- ¡RIKU!"_

_Fin FlashBack_

_- Así pues, si se tomó en serio eso de gritar mi nombre si la necesitaba…_ - Pensó el muchacho mientras se levantaba del suelo, en donde había estado sentado todo el tiempo. –

**_Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

El muchacho se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con el corazón en una mano, deseando que fuera ella y que la puerta se pudiera abrir al fin. Necesitaba sentirse cerca de ella, necesitaba sentirla a su lado…

Se acercó a la gran y blanca puerta que no dejaba salir de aquella pesadilla y posó la palma de su mano en ella. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo de punta a punta, y una única palabra salió de su boca: Annie.

- ¿Riku, puedes oírme¡Riku, contéstame! – La voz de la muchacha se hizo más clara, más fuerte.-

El muchacha sintió una sacudida desde el estomago y como una sensación caliente salía de su corazón. Intentaba hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, ni un mísero sonido expiraba de sus labios. La voz de la muchacha seguía sonando fuerte y segura al otro lado de la puerta. Ella no se cansaba de repetir su nombre las veces que tuviera que repetirlo, era necesario.

- ¡Riku, se que estás ahí¡Recuerdas que prometimos, siempre juntos, somos amigos, Riku¡Necesito oírte, Riku¡Te necesito aquí, conmigo, a mi lado!

- Annie… - Riku suspiró y por fin el nombre de la muchacha salió de sus labios.

A la otra parte de la puerta, la muchacha se quedó escuchando la voz de Riku. Si era el. Tanto tiempo soñando con volverlo a ver, y estaba tan cerca de el sin poder ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la muchacha apoyó sus puños contra la puerta. Se sentía pequeña, diminuto, inútil, desde donde estaba no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera su llave espada servía para nada. El rey le había dicho que era una solución tan simple que hasta costaba darse cuenta de que era lo que tenía de hacer…

Al parecer no estaba equivocado.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark**

- ¡Annie¿Puedes oírme? - La voz de Riku sonó en la otra parte de la puerta, la castaña levantó la mirada hacia la puerta con los ojos llorosos. –

- ¡Riku! Estoy intentando sacarte, pero no encuentro como. Pero no te preocupes, no me daré por vencida. – Annie seguía dándole vueltas a la solución de aquel acertijo, que estaba siento más complicado de lo que parecía. –

- Annie, escúchame… Solo escúchame un segundo, antes que la oscuridad oprima mi corazón. – La voz de Riku sonaba lejana, pero clara a la vez, una sensación bastante extraña de explicar. –

A Annie le recorrió un escalofrío.

- ¡Riku no digas eso¡No va a oprimirte la oscuridad, no lo voy a consentir!

- Solo quisiera poder volverte a ver una vez más, solo una vez más. – susurró el muchacho, aun así Annie lo oyó. –

- ¡Vas a poder verme Riku, voy a sacarte de aquí!

- Annie, necesito saber que estás ahí…

- ¡Estoy aquí, Riku¡No me alejaré de ti!

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos con Sora y Kairi? Siempre decíamos lo mismo. "Es que nosotros estaremos juntos siempre."

Annie se puso a recordar los momentos en cuando estaban juntos…

FlashBack

_"Una muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos y otra de cabellos castaños corrían detrás de dos muchachos que les sacaban mucha ventaja, uno castaño con el cabello despuntado y otro con el cabello de color plateado y largo. _

_- ¡Riku espérame! No puedo correr tan rápido. _

_- Vamos yo te ayudo. – El muchacho había parado un poco la marcha y había cogido a la niña de la mano, y ambos echaron a correr hacia adelante. –_

_La otra niña, la pelirroja, llamada Kairi sonrió y miró al muchacho que estaba delante de ella, Sora. Ambos llegaron un poco más tarde que sus amigos al lugar hasta el cual habían dado la meta. _

_- Eso no es justo – gritó el muchacho castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía morritos. – Riku es más rápido, entonces Annie también corre más. _

_- No seas caprichoso, Sora. Ellos ganaron por que son más rápidos y ya está. – La muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos había sonreído a sus dos amigos. – _

_- Si, además sabes que Riku y yo somos inseparables, siempre juntos."_

_Fin FlachBack_

- Siempre juntos… - Susurró Annie. –

**Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

- A eso me refería Annie… Cuando éramos pequeños todo sonaba demasiado bien, pero ahora, ahora que una puerta nos separa, el mundo de la oscuridad y la luz, siento cosas que nunca sentí, cosas que debería haberte dicho antes y no me animé…

El muchacho calló, no sabía si estaba si estaba haciendo bien, al fin y al cabo la oscuridad lo iba a engullir en poco. Por una parte sentía que Annie debía saber que sentía por ella, pero por otra le sonaba muy egoísta tener que decírselo ahora, justamente allí y en aquellas condiciones en las que se encontraban. Era demasiado raro.

- Creo que esto es el final de mi vida como la conozco…

- ¡No digas eso, Riku¡No puedes dejarme sola, te necesito!

- No, Annie, no me necesitas… Solo soy un amigo, hay miles como yo ahí fuera, Sora o Kairi pueden ocupar mi lugar.

- No, Riku, sabes que eso es mentira, nadie puede ocupar tu lugar. Tú entraste en mi corazón y permaneces ahí, permanecerás siempre. Fuiste, eres y serás irremplazable. ¡Riku! – a la muchacha se le escaparon dos lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas y se perdieron en su boca. –

- Sueno egoísta, pero es la verdad. Siempre estuviste ahí, Annie, sin embargo, creo que esta vez no va a ser de nada. Voy a quedarme aquí, me resigné.

- No, Riku. ¡Lo último que debes perder es la esperanza¿Qué fue de todo aquello que decía? "La esperanza siempre está ahí, es lo último que perdemos, por que aunque no veamos la luz, siempre hay alguien que puede llegar a hacer que la encontremos." - después de la frase de Annie un largo silencio se presentó y inundó el ambiente. –

Annie seguía llorando en silencio, no podía ser que todo aquello hubiera llegado a tales puntos. Riku por su parte se había sentado en el suelo, apoyado de espaldas a la puerta. ¿Por que en esos momentos tenía que fallarle su sentido para hablar? Necesitaba decirle a Annie lo que sentía…

Pero no le salían las palabras.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

Annie se apoyó contra la puerta, de espaldas a ella, y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, su llave espada reposaba a su derecha. Era duro sentirse así, tan cerca de alguien, pero a la vez tan lejos, separados por una puerta que separaba mundos, una puerta que separaba sentimientos, una puerta que separaba personas, una maldita puerta que no le permitía abrazar a Riku, y tenerlo a su lado.

- Riku, te echo de menos… - susurró la muchacha mientras miraba el cielo y un par de lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas. –

- Annie, te necesito a mi lado. - Dijo al mismo tiempo Riku susurrando. Miró el cielo de aquel extraño mundo en el que se encontraba y una cálida lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la primera lágrima que rodaba por sus mejillas desde que estaba allí. –

Ambos sentían lo mismo ¿para que se iban a engañar? Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dar el paso hacia adelante, y así nunca llegarían a nada. Quizás ese fuera la solución al enigma, la solución a la cual todavía no había llegado ninguno de ellos, tan simple y tan complexa a la vez, todo alrededor de una palabra; Amor.

Demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas dudas, y la maldita puerta por medio que no ayudaba mucho a decir verdad. Pero tenían que traspasar la puerta como fuera…

Riku empezaba a sentirse demasiado solo, la oscuridad empezaba a tragárselo, a tragarse su corazón, el circulo que se había formado debajo de el lo demostraba. Poco a poco, Riku iba convirtiéndose en un sin corazón, negro y solitario, sin sentimientos, sin corazón. Dejaba de recordar las cosas hermosas que habían pasado en su vida, dejaba de recordar los buenos momentos pasados con sus amigos, sus risas y sus bromas, sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones, los dos últimos años de su vida, que tan buenos recuerdos y tan buenas experiencias le habían dado.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

Ella fue su ultimo recuerdo, su último pensamiento. Su sonrisa calida y sincera, sus ojos armoniosos y felices, su voz suave y dulce, su cuerpo lindo y blanco, sus manos suaves y cálidas, su cabello castaño y largo, su cuello tan tentador… Toda ella, su último recuerdo, su último sentimiento iba dedicado a ella, a la única persona por la cual hubiera dado la vida, la única persona por la cual sentía cosas que jamás había sentido y que jamás llegaría a sentir, la única que le alegraba el día aunque fuera el peor de ellos…

Entonces fue cuando la voz de Annie sonó al otro lado de la puerta, segura, dulce y suave…

- Riku, te necesito a mi lado siempre, no puedo vivir sin ti… Por que… Te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón y eres el único por quien daría la vida si tuviera que darla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Muchas cosas sucedieron en el mismo momento. La llave espada de Annie cobró vida por si sola y llegó hasta la mano de la muchacha, que encontró sentido a todo, la clave de todo, era el amor.

Se levantó del suelo y con la punta de la llave espada señaló hacia la puerta. Un resplandor azul claro salió de la punta de la llave y se proyectó hacia la puerta, que se iluminó y poco a poco empezó a abrirse.

Mientras en la otra parte, la oscuridad acababa de tragarse lo poco que quedaba de Riku, y terminaba convirtiéndose en un Sin Corazón. Sus recuerdos habían desaparecido, pero la última parte de Riku que quedaba en el, seguía recordando la frase de Annie… "Riku, te necesito a mi lado siempre, no puedo vivir sin ti… Por que… Te amo."

**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**

Lo primero que vio Annie nada más abrirse la puerta fue a un sin Corazón, y no vio a Riku por ningún lado, se podía imaginar que había sucedido. Irremediablemente su rostro se contorsionó y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro, acompañadas de un grito desgarrador. No podía ser, no justamente ahora no…

Fue como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón, como si lo colocaran en una trituradora, como si alguien lo comprimiese, como si se quedara sin aire…

- ¡RIKU!

Corrió hacia el Sin Corazón y se arrodilló a su lado. Lo miró a los ojos un momento, y pudo ver al fondo el brillo característico de Riku, si era el, era su Riku.

- No, joder Riku. ¡No! No puedes hacerme esto, te necesito, aquí a mi lado, no me dejes.

El Sin Corazón la miraba extrañado, como si no la conociera de nada, como si no la hubiera viso nunca. Annie lo miró con cariño y aprecio, necesitaba ver la cara de Riku por allí, lo necesitaba. La puerta seguía abierta, y Annie no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, solo sabía que necesitaba tener a Riku cerca, a su lado, por que sin el estaba perdida.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to****life**

Necesitaba sentir calor así que se abrazó al Sin Corazón, sin pensar ni siquiera en nada, solo en abrazarse a Riku. Quería sentirse cerca del muchacho que la volví loca, que le hacía sentir tantas cosas, que necesitaba a su lado para soportar todas las cosas.

- Riku, se que en alguna parte de este Sin Corazón estás, y puedes oírme. Quiero decirte, que te amo, que te amo con todo mi corazón. Que eres muy importante, que… quiero que tomes parte de mi corazón para que puedas volver a sentir, toma parte de mi corazón, y vuelve conmigo…

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, un resplandor blanco los iluminó a ambos, a Annie y al sin corazón. Y en donde momentos antes había estado la criatura negra sin sentimientos había un muchacho de diecisiete años, alto y de pelo plateado, que sostenía a Annie entre sus brazos. El muchacho sonrió y la abrazó.

Annie abrió los ojos y respondió al abrazo.

- Riku… - susurró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. –

- Ssshh…. Ya está, todo pasó Ann. – Riku le acarició el cabello con la mano y la abrazó mucha más fuerte, atrayéndola hacia el. –

- ¿Qué sucedió, Riku? - preguntó la muchacha mientras recordaba que había sucedido momentos antes, todo aquel resplandor blanco… -

- Se cumplió tu deseo. Deseaste darme la mitad de tu corazón para que volviera a ser una persona y volviera a sentir. Y así fue…

- Pero, no entiendo ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? – preguntó Annie extrañada. –

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Annie, lo que se pide desde el fondo del corazón, lo que verdaderamente deseas, siempre puede ser posible, siempre. Tu quisiste que estuviera a tu lado, tu lograste hacer tu deseo realidad, con la fuerza del amor que sientes y con la fuerza de tu corazón. – Explicó Riku mientras miraba a Annie. Ella sonrió. – Entonces, todo aquello de que me amas y de que me necesitas a tu lado ¿es verdad?

- Tan verdad como que existo, Riku.

Riku se abrazó con fuerza a ella por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia el, sus narices se rozaban y el la miraba a los ojos. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

- Te amo, Annie. – susurró Riku. Momentos después se acercó al rostro de Annie y junto sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso profundo y dulce, un primer beso hermoso. De reconocimiento, dulce y cálido, tal y como habían vivido los momentos de antes. Riku se separó de ella, no por que quisiera, sino por que se estaban quedando sin aire. –

- Te necesito Riku, a mí lado, para siempre.

- Yo te necesito junto a mí, para enfrentarme a todo, para salir adelante. Te necesito, por que te amo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, criticas, felicitaciones, cubos de agua, amenazas por tal aberración contra la escritura, dadle al go. Subid un review y me hacéis feliz.

Besos con sabor a chocolate con Menta!

La autora,

Sarah.


End file.
